


Rogue Angel

by lockewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Other, Reader is a Winchester, Winchester!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Meeting Balthazar for the first time is an event.





	Rogue Angel

The first time your brother encountered the angel Balthazar you were on a hunt in another state. They had updated you periodically in case you could provide any insight to the case. But Castiel had answered the call and revealed that it was an angel using ancient artifacts. Apparently Balthazar had fought alongside Castiel and was presumed dead after the Apocolypse. He’d come to Earth and started bargaining for souls like a crossroads demon.

Returning from your hunt you had wanted to meet this Balthazar, intrigued by an angel unlike his brethren. However Dean revealed to you his concern about Sam making you put your plans on the back burner. Family was more important than rogue angel. In the next few weeks you had managed to fly to Scotland and almost burn Crowley’s bones, deal with teenage girls obsessed with vampires, and visit a town where everyone was revealing the truth, even the worst of truths.

The next time Balthazar came around, you missed him again. You had just gone to the grocery store to pick up food for dinner and when you returned your brothers were gone. The only explanation you received was from Bobby telling you that another angel, not Cas, had made them disappear. Although you deemed angels untrustworthy Bobby’s description of the angel matched Sam and Deans description of Balthazar. You weren’t that worried despite it being Balthazar who made them disappear. But they returned eventually ad told you that they had been sent into an alternate realm where monsters didn’t exist and that you were just actors on a television show. It made you wish it were true instead of dealing with the aftermath of the Apocalypse.

Your next case took you to a town in Pennsylvania where people had been dropping dead in large amounts. The first body you found gave you no clues other than some gold on the ground. The death itself was relatively normal. Sam decided to check genealogy records to see if the victims were connected in anyway while you and Dean went to meet the relatives of the victim. The only connection between all the victims was that their relatives arrived in America in 1912, all on the same ship.

During the investigation of another death Dean called Ellen. In her research she found that there had been 75 similar deaths all over the nation. All of the deaths appeared to be accidents and all had gold found at the scene. Investigating the genealogy connection Sam found that the ship all the ancestors had arrived on, the Titanic, had almost hit an iceberg but was spotted by the first mate. The first mate who happened to be Balthazar. And so the logical next step was to summon the angel.

“Hello boys, and other person”

“Balthazar” you replied, and introduced yourself.

“They never told me they had a sibling”

“Pity, I’ve been wanting to meet you”

“Have you, well I’m here now. What do you want to know.”

“Well I would like to now why an angel stole a lot of biblical artifacts and came to Earth collecting souls. But I think the first question is, why did you stop the ship from hitting that iceberg?”

“You’re quite interesting, more than your brothers. I stopped it because of that terrible movie and song.”

Balthazar began explaining his reasoning for changing history and revealed that because of the Apocalypse there really are no rules anymore. After explaining that so many people had been killed because of his changes he told you he didn’t care and disappeared. So much for meeting the rogue angel.

It was decided after calling Bobby that Balthazar had to re-sink the Titanic before the Fates became more involved than they already were. Heading back to your own room at the motel you planned to watch a little TV and eat, but the note on your bed told you to expect otherwise.

_I like you. Talk soon -Balthazar ___

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
